Intermediate Hearts
by Ikadea
Summary: I had to make a lot of changes to my story, but here it is! I finally got other chapters done so that you can read! :D There's going to be 'some' romance... but it'll be later within the story... so you'll have to wait for that...
1. Chapter 1

"HEY!"

A voice shouted in the air loudly. A young man came out of the boat to the shores of a small island with what seemed to be a large building that was watching over the city. He had long red hair that tied at the back of his head with some of his hair at his front. There was an 'X' scar on his left side of his face. His purple eyes were looking around for someone. A boy was running toward him in surprised and in shock. The man looked at him with curiosity when he noticed he had green hair and green skin. He just smiled weakly, wondering if this young man was Robin.

"Um… hello?"

The boy soon came close to her, grabbing his hand and shaking it, making it move up and down very quickly.

"Hello my dear man! You must be Kenshin!"

Kenshin blinked in amazement to know that the boy knew his name. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Immediately after that short period, he closed his mouth.

"…Are you Robin?"

Silence soon fell on the green haired boy, but after a few seconds, he started to laugh hysterically. Kenshin soon looked at him, scared.

"No, I'm not Robin… my name's Beastboy… Robin's inside…"

He then watched Beastboy run back to the large tower.

Kenshin nodded and thought to himself. 'Like I have any other choice…'

"Hey Kenshin… any luck finding Robin?"

Kenshin turned back to look and noticed three men that were behind him. A man with red spiked hair was staring back at him with green eyes. There were two small, purple triangles under his eyes. He wore a black cloak with a hood behind it. Another man had blonde, messy like hair. He was also wearing a cloak just like the red headed man. The third was different though. He had brown hair and was wearing a brown cloak with a white shirt underneath it; a brown and yellow tie was over it. Kenshin shook his head.

"No Axel… not yet… but I will…"

Axel laughed and then calmed down a bit. Kenshin shook his head and smirked. He turned to the blonde haired boy.

"Roxas… did you throw up on our way here?"

Roxas opened his mouth, but then closed it.

"Daniel was a bit worried, thinking I would throw up on him… but I didn't throw up on our way here…"

Daniel soon turned to Roxas and he turned to look back at Daniel. Roxas smirked with Daniel looking at him curiously.

"…You never mentioned 'when' I threw up…"

Hearing his, Daniel widened his eyes in shock, but Roxas laughed.

"Don't worry… I didn't…"

Roxas started to calm down with Daniel shaking his head in disappointment.

"Hello Kenshin…"

A young man soon came out of the tower, looking at the three men. He had black spiked hair and his eyes covered with sunglasses looked at the two men behind Axel and Kenshin, talking. He wore a white jacket with a black shirt underneath it.

"I bet you, Daniel, that his eyes are green…"

Roxas snickered.

"Good luck…"

He shook his head and walked toward Kenshin. He noticed the young man and Kenshin smiled.

"Good to see you Robin…"

Robin smiled and shook Kenshin's hand.

"Good to see you too Kenshin…"

After their very small conversation, he looked at the other three in curiosity.

"Who are these three, Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked back to Axel, Roxas, and Daniel who were staring back at him with a face that said, 'introduce us now…'

"These are some of my helpers…"

He pointed to Roxas and the blonde hair boy twitched. While he said their names, he pointed to each one.

"This is Roxas Teerigo…"

Roxas smiled weakly.

"Daniel Radcliffe…"

Daniel bowed.

"And this is Axel-"

Kenshin soon became somewhat shocked, only to learn that even though Axel looks like a person, he's still a nobody with no last name. Kenshin looked at Axel with an angered look of why he had no last name. Axel just smiled back, opening his mouth.

"Xehorart…"

With a surprised look on his face, Kenshin looked back to Robin and a widened smile came over his face, covering his anger.

"Yeah… Axel Xehorart…"

A snicker soon came out from Axel's mouth when Kenshin growled under his breath.

"Alright… come on…"

Robin soon started to walk with the quad following him. Kenshin looked back at Axel and growled under his breath again, wondering why Axel never told him his last name. Chuckling, Axel whispered in his ear softly.

"I never told you my last name because I don't have any!"

Kenshin looked back at him, whispering back at him.

"When why did you say that 'Xehorart' was your last name?"

Axel smiled happily.

"Because I care…"

Kenshin just shook his head in embarrassment to hear such a strange reason such as that. They entered inside the large tower and Axel started to look around like a curious child wanting to find the perfect toy for himself until he noticed a young girl with red hair with her back turned, floating around. She was wearing a green sweater and blue jeans, but her feet had socks on them. The girl turned around and noticed the five walking away. She smiled and soon flew to Robin.

"Robin! I have been looking for you!"

Robin turned around, but when he was looking to see who was behind him, the girl soon tackled him to the ground. The four people chuckled under their breaths, trying to keep the laughter in. The girl looked at Robin with a very wide smile, but Robin stared back at her in disgust.

"What is it Starfire?"

Starfire soon got off Robin and smiled.

"Today, Beastboy is rejoicing happily because he 'won the game'… but Cyborg was angry at him and started to attack him… Shouldn't Cyborg be praising Beastboy for his effort on the 'Star racers'?"

Robin sighed sadly, but then twitched.

"Wait…Cyborg lost to Beastboy on Star racers?!"

Starfire looked at him confused.

"Robin? What is the 'lost'?"

Axel chuckled and whispered to Kenshin.

"Her brain…"

Daniel and Roxas eavesdropped and started to holler aloud. Starfire turned around and noticed the two boys on the ground, laughing.

"Who are these four men Robin? Are they friends or enemies?"

A girl's voice was heard. The voice sounded somewhat cold, but it was also clear.

"They're only friends Starfire… don't get any wrong ideas…"

She turned around and noticed a girl in a dark blue cloak with a hood on. Purple eyes were staring back at her. Starfire smiled happily and clasped her hands together.

"Raven! It is good to see you! Where is your sister, Phoenix?"

Raven started to think, but another girl came out from behind. She was also wearing a dark blue cloak, but the hood was off. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes that were looking at Starfire.

"I'm here Starfire…"

Meanwhile with the boys, they started to talk and then they headed for a room. However, as they passed, Kenshin turned his head, noticing Phoenix. Her head turned and she noticed Kenshin. Immediately, staring into each other's eyes at that moment, they started to have a very warm feeling inside themselves. Phoenix and Kenshin started to blush, looking at each other and they smiled weakly.

"C'mon lover boy…" Roxas said as he pushed Kenshin inside the room.

Kenshin was not paying attention to what Roxas said. They only thing that was on his mind was Phoenix and her velvet like beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside, they looked around the room in curiosity. In front of them, a glass wall was facing the city with a semi-circled couch facing the same direction. There was a small kitchen in the lower right corner. Near the glass wall, two girls were standing, looking out toward the city, speaking to what looked like a half human, half robot with blue designing on the robot parts of the body. One girl turned around and noticed the boys at the sliding door way. She had dark brown hair that looked a bit black. She wore a black top and blue jeans and in front of her dark brown eyes were a pair of glasses.

"Whoa…"

She noticed Daniel and Roxas, talking to each other. She started to blush, when the other girl tapped her shoulder.

"Dude… what up?"

She soon turned the other girl around and pointed to the two boys. The girl sighed and patted her on the shoulder.

"Do you know those two Joy?"

Joy shook her head and the girl shook her head, sighing in embarrassment. Daniel soon noticed Joy and started to blush a bit. Joy soon looked at him, smiling and waving very weakly at him. Daniel soon had a wide smile on his face and he waved back. Roxas started to wave his hand as soon as Daniel put his hand down.

"Er… earth to Daniel… you home?"

Daniel soon put his hand on Roxas' head and turned it, showing him Joy. Roxas started to blush and smiled. Joy noticed Roxas and started to blush again, waving at him too. She started to think to herself.

'Wow… he's cute too…'

"Wow… she's cute…"

Daniel nodded.

"Yeah…"

Before they knew it, they looked at each other and growled.

"You better not steal my girl Roxas…"

Roxas smirked, still mad.

"Dude… she likes me… not you…"

Axel soon hit their heads.

"Knock it off you two!"

Robin and Kenshin turned their heads, noticing the trio.

"Embarrassing much…"

"Yes… but they are still very helpful…"

The half human, half robot soon turned around.

"Robin… are these the guys you were talking about?"

Robin nodded.

"Yeah Cyborg… they are…"

Cyborg nodded and walked toward them.

"Hello Kenshin… I'm Cyborg…"

Kenshin shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Cyborg…"

He looked at Daniel, Roxas, and Axel who were still goofing around.

"Are these your helpers?"

Kenshin smirked.

"They come in handy once in a while…"

Cyborg laughed and looked back to Joy and the other girl. He then noticed a look on Joy's face.

"It seems that a friend of mine has a liking to one of your friends…"

Kenshin laughed, Cyborg looked at him curiously.

"Actually… make that two…"

Cyborg blinked.

"Ew…"

Robin started to go toward the middle of the room and the others started to follow, and with Daniel and Roxas finally calming down, they were able to follow everyone else. Axel noticed the girl looking out the window. She had long black hair, wearing a large red jacket that went down to her thighs. She had black pants and black shoes on. She did not turn around, but she was staring outside the window. Robin looked at her in confusion.

"Hey Aria… what's up?"

She soon twitched and turned around, looking at Robin.

"Wha? Sorry about that Robin… I had something in my head right now…"

Axel soon noticed her eyes, seeing an innocent, scared girl within them.

"What…?"

She soon smiled weakly.

"It's… someone, but…"

Axel started to eavesdrop.

"Someone?"

"Yeah… but I haven't had the slightest clue who it is…"

"Oh… I thought you meant Slade…"

She smiled.

"He's your enemy… not mine…"

Axel soon walked to her, but Robin stopped him, starting to whisper to him.

"What are you doing?"

Axel twitched, not noticing Robin. Aria looked at the two in confusion.

"Dude… she looked scared…"

"But you just don't walk to a girl when they're scared… especially Aria…"

Axel looked back at Aria and became a bit worried.

"Aria…"

She looked at Axel and blushed a bit lightly. Axel soon walked and sat next to Kenshin, who was now speaking to Robin. Joy sat in the middle of Daniel and Roxas who were talking to her, and started to throw very embarrassing remarks at each other.

Raven and Phoenix came into the room, followed by Starfire who did not stop talking about identical twins and how both of them were almost alike. She turned her head and then noticed Aria with a sad look on her face.

She soon flew to Aria, thinking that she needed a hug because she had a saddened face. Axel twitched, watching Starfire, flying toward Aria and giving her a hug.

"Friend Aria… are you alright? Shall I comfort you with a Tameranian lullaby?"

As soon as Starfire barely touch Aria's skin, she twitched and pulled out a card, summoning a large beast. Everyone soon snapped and noticed the large monster grabbing Starfire and throwing her at a wall. Cyborg ran toward her.

"Yo, Star! You alright?"

Starfire started to rub the part of her head that was hurting.

"Yes Cyborg, I am alright… it seems that Friend Aria is scared once more… but why is she scared of a hug? Is it possible that a hug is a sign of war or something bad?"

Cyborg looked at her strange.

"…wha?"

Aria started to breath heavily and Axel stood up, walking toward her. It looked as if she was in a trance. Robin stood up, grabbing Axel's hood. Axel looked back, noticing Robin with a serious look on his face.

"Not a very good idea Axel…"

"I don't care…"

He soon stood close to Aria's side, with everyone's eyes looking at both of them. Kneeling down next to Aria, he hugged her, but Aria tried to thrash out of his arms, wanting him to let go. He held his embrace and Aria started to calm down, she started to cry.

"Let me go…"

Axel tightened his embraced. Aria started to cry more. Everyone was starting to watch every move in shock.

"Let me go…"

"Shhh… calm down…"

Raven and Phoenix were also in shock to see someone hug Aria. Aria wanted him to let go very badly, but Axel kept his embrace.

"Why won't you let me go?"

"Not until you calm down…"

Aria cried a bit more and then cried herself to sleep. Soon enough, silence fell and Robin looked at Axel.

"Wow Axel… how did you calm her down like that?"

Axel smiled and his embrace was still strong.

"When you're worried about someone… you don't give up on them…"

Robin started to think.

"Don't give up on them…"

He then turned his head and looked at Raven. Axel looked down at Aria and soon blushed.

"Ah…"

Kenshin looked at him.

"What's wrong Axel?"

Axel sighed happily, still blushing.

"She cried herself to sleep…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kenshin laughed and looked at him.**

"**How adorable…"**

**Axel was still blushing, growling at him under his breath, but he did not wanting to wake Aria up. He opened his mouth and started to move his lips, but no sounds came out. Kenshin started to read his lips that said, "I hate you…"**

**Kenshin smiled and opened his mouth, moving his lips with no sounds and Axel read his lips that said, "I hate you too…"**

**Axel looked down at Aria curiously. Her eyes were closed and her breathing returned to normal. She looked very innocent, just like a child in a mother's arms. Starfire flew toward them.**

"**How adorable! The red-head is carrying Aria in his arms… he must really love her…"**

**Axel started to blush again, but his face was redder than before.**

"**Who you calling a red-head, red-head?"**

**Joy soon walked to Axel, with Daniel and Roxas following behind her.**

"**Uh oh… she fell asleep… I'm sorry about that… she's like this… she never gets that much sleep in the night… it's either that she's studying something from a book or at least drawing something…"**

**Axel just smiled and looked down at Aria once again.**

"**It's alright… I kinda like this feeling…"**

**Daniel and Roxas soon eyed Joy who soon smiled. They got enraged, thinking she fell in love with Axel, even though she was checking up on Aria.**

"**I'll take you to her room…"**

**Axel nodded and followed Joy toward the sliding doors passing by Raven and Phoenix who soon after started following them. Roxas and Daniel started to sneak behind, watching their moves and not really paying attention to what they were saying. Robin and Kenshin soon laughed and looked at each other.**

"**You remember why you're here right?"**

**Kenshin nodded in agreement with Robin.**

"**It seems that 'they' were here… there have been signs of their presence…."**

**Robin started to walk toward the glass wall, looking into the city. Kenshin soon stood up and he walked toward Robin's side.**

"**Right… it was impossible for the Titans to go after them… 'they' were too strong… there might be a slight chance that you will be able to destroy these enemies…"**

**Kenshin started to think.**

"**But what is the possibility that 'they' are unstoppable?"**

**Robin soon turned to Kenshin.**

"**Everyone and everything has a weakness… however… we weren't able to figure that out…" Cyborg headed toward them with a paper in his hand.**

"**Robin… there has been attack within the outskirts of the city…"**

**Kenshin looked at Robin and he nodded his head. Robin nodded back.**

"**Let's go…"**

... . …

**Meanwhile, Axel watched Aria sleeping in her bedroom on a pile of plushy like animals. Joy soon came out of the room, the door still open, and noticed Raven and Phoenix. Phoenix looked at Joy.**

"**How is Aria?"**

**Joy just smiled happily.**

"**She's alright…"**

**Phoenix sighed in relief.**

"**That's good…"**

**Raven looked at Phoenix.**

"**Why is that good?"**

**Phoenix looked back at Raven. She knew that she did not know Aria very well.**

"**She's a good friend… and when you have friends… you tend to get worried about them…"**

**As soon as Raven heard this, she started to think about Robin and the time he saved her from Slade when he was under the control of her father.**

"**Worried about a friend…"**

**Raven started to blush, her face turning a light red. Phoenix smiled and patted her back.**

"**Aw… how cute…"**

**Axel laughed, watching them. He then calmed down and soon turned his head toward Aria. He sighed, started to think about her and how scared she was. Joy came back into the room and looked at him, thinking for a bit, wondering about what Axel was feeling. Aria soon woke up and looked around, noticing Joy and Axel surrounding her.**

"**Ah…w-wha happun?"**

**Joy just smiled and Axel sighed in relief. Aria looked at them confused. Joy hugged her happily.**

"**We're just glad you're okay…"**

**Hearing this, Aria looked at both at them in more confusion.**

"**Wait… what do you mean… 'We're'?"**

**Immediately after Aria spoke in the room, a loud alarm rang throughout the tower and everyone headed toward the main room where Kenshin and Robin were. Aria stood up and Axel looked back, noticing her. **

"**W-wait! Are you okay?!"**

**Aria looked up at Axel and smiled.**

"**Don't worry… I'll be fine…"**

**She soon ran past him and he started to follow. Everyone was there, standing in Robin and Kenshin's presence.**

"**We have trouble in the city…"**

**Kenshin nodded and he turned around, a screen appearing on the glass wall with a picture appearing. Within the picture, strange black creatures appeared, rampaging through the city. They had a symbol on their heads that looked like a heart that was crossed out within the middle and at the bottom of the heart were three points. The two on the outside were curved while the middle was pointed. Aria whispered to herself.**

"…**heartless…"**

**Axel heard her whisper and turned his head, looking at her with worry.**

**With the black creatures, grayish like creatures were rampaging too. These creatures looked like they had fins of a fish, but a body of a human. They had a strange hat like head with a symbol that looked like a pointed cross, but the bottom was split into two, making it curve. Axel looked at these creatures and gasped.**

"…**The nobodies…"**

**In the sky, there was a large, grey, metallic dragon with three heads, two wings, one tail, but no arms or legs. Robin soon spoke up after looking at the picture for a few seconds.**

"**These creatures have been found roaming around the city… we must capture one and figure out a reason why they are here…"**

**Aria and Axel looked at each other. They had a thought of what these creatures were after. Kenshin looked at the others.**

"**It is our top priority that we remove these creatures from this town…"**

**Everyone understood what their mission was. Kenshin and Robin looked at each other and nodded.**

"**This time… we'll split up… Cyborg, you're with Beastboy… Raven, you're with your sister, Phoenix…Aria… will go with Axel… Joy…"**

**Both Daniel and Roxas started to wave their arms around, hoping that Robin will pick one of them to go with Joy. Kenshin interrupted.**

"**You'll go with Starfire…"**

**Daniel and Roxas soon sighed in disappointment.**

"**Daniel and Roxas will go investigate together…"**

**They both looked at each other and growled, having the same thought in their heads.**

'**Why must I be stuck with this knucklehead?!'**

"**Kenshin and I will go and try finding the source of where they're coming from…"**

**Everyone nodded and got ready to head toward the city, going outside the tower. Beastboy changed into a large whale and Cyborg, Daniel, Roxas, Kenshin, and Robin jumped on him. Starfire grabbed onto Joy and was about ready to fly toward the city. Aria summoned a large red dragon from a small card and jumped onto it with Axel jumping on behind her. Aria twitched and soon switched places with Axel. He looked back at her.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Um… I just like the back…"**

**Raven and Phoenix just stood there.**

"**Titans, GO!"**

**Everyone soon sprinted out of the tower, heading toward the city. Raven and Phoenix turned to shadows, flying toward the city. They all split as soon as they reached toward the city. Axel and Aria headed toward the grey metallic dragon and looked at it.**

"**What is that thing?"**

**Axel shook his head.**

"**I have no idea…"**

**With that being said, Axel soon spots a man on top of the dragon. He had a white jacket with blue lining and blue pants. He had blue hair and was staring into the city. The man was standing next to another figure with long blonde hair and a black cloak. They silently flew over the dragon and Aria spots the man with the black cloak. Her eyes widened, staring at the mysterious man. She felt like she has known who that person was, but she was uncertain.**

'**Rezenar?!' she thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as she thought of that name, her thoughts start to race with the name echoing throughout her head. She soon started to feel a stinging pain in her head. Axel looked back and gasped.

"ARIA!?"

Without hesitation, she brought out a large sword that was completely white. The handle, hilt and the blade itself was a whitish color, but as soon as sunlight hit it, a rainbow like color started to shine off the sword. Axel noticed the blade and remembered a fight he once had with Roxas. That blade was known as Oath keeper, a power blade that once evolved from the original weapon once owned by the Kyblade's chosen wielder, Keyblade.

'How did she get her hands on a keyblade?!'

She soon jumped off the dragon with Axel trying to reach her and bring her back up. She headed toward the man in midair. Axel, in shock, stopped reaching her, only watching her from the dragon.

"ARIA!"

Aria raised Oath keeper in the air and yelled out the name.

"REZENAR!"

The man on top of the dragon looked up and noticed Aria heading toward them, about to collide.

... . …

Meanwhile, Raven and Phoenix were walking through a dark alley, noticing strange shadows wandering around the ground. Phoenix stepped on one and it started to create a very high-pitched shriek. They covered their ears and backed away, with Phoenix finally taking her foot off the shadow.

"W-what was that?!"

"I have no idea Raven… but whatever that was… it must have been that strange monster we saw…"

Raven looked around, the shadows still roaming around on the ground.

"B-but I don't see anything…"

Within a few minutes, they were finally greeted with two large black monsters that came out from the ground. Their eyes were yellow and they were staring at Raven and Phoenix.

"Wha?! Those are the monsters Kenshin and Robin saw!"

"You're right! We need to capture one!"

Both nodded their heads and looked forward at the monsters. They clasped their hands together and started to chant.

"Asarath… Metrion…Zinthos!"

Black magic surrounded the black monsters, but it didn't seem like they were trying to wiggle free. Raven looked at them in confusion, but kept them in grasp.

"Will they let us take them?"

Phoenix shook her head.

"I don't know…"

They kept their grip just in case they would try to wiggle themselves out later. Soon enough, both Raven and Phoenix started to hear whispering voices from out of no where and the dark magic that was in grasp of the black monsters went toward them. Raven and Phoenix gasped, trying to stop the magic, but it soon grabbed onto them. The monsters started to come toward them slowly, keeping the black magic on Raven and Phoenix. The bond soon broke as soon as a man's voice was heard.

"Stop it!"

The monsters stopped and the black magic seized. A strange person came from a shadow that was wandering around the floor. The shadow flew up and transformed into a strange person, but he was covered in a black cloak and his head was covered with a hood. Raven tried to see his face, but it was impossible to even see a part of his hair.

"Who are you?"

The man turned his head toward Raven and Phoenix. Both of the girls soon braced themselves, just in case they were going to be attacked, but the man didn't make a move.

"…I should be asking you the same thing… who are you?"

Raven and Phoenix looked at each other, keeping their stance.

"Wait… you aren't going to attack us?"

The man shook his head and they both relaxed.

"Why waste our strength on two weaklings like you?"

Phoenix gasped, feeling offended.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

The man laughed, turning his back toward them.

"…none of your business..."

Phoenix growled, wanting to attack but Raven stopped her and stepped forward.

"What are these things and what do they want with this city?"

The man turned around, hearing this question and he started to chuckle.

"No idea, eh? Then I bet the heartless didn't devour your hearts yet…"

Raven looks at him in confusion, Phoenix looked at Raven, a bit worried about what was going through her mind.

"… 'heartless'?"

The man nodded and walked slowly toward them.

"That's right… heartless… of which I'm one of them… well…"

He soon took off his hood, revealing a man around his twenties. He had an eye patch on his right eye and a scar on the left of his face. He had black hair, but bunches of strands were gray. He had a long ponytail coming from the back of his head.

"…not like them…"

Raven and Phoenix started to back away. The man only laughed.

"Ahahahaha… shy aren't we? I should have introduced myself earlier… how dumb of me… the names Xigbar…"

Phoenix looked at Xigbar curiously.

"…Xigbar?"

Xigbar nodded, his left eye closed.

"That's my name… don't wear it out…"

Raven and Phoenix growled.

"We don't care who you are… just make the heartless leave the city and we won't hurt you…"

Xigbar smirked, then put his hands behind his head, laughing in embarrassment.

"Eheheh… funny thing about that… I'm not the one controlling them…"

Raven and Phoenix stopped, but kept their stance.

"Then who is?"

Xigbar shrugged his shoulders.

"Even 'I' don't know who…"

Phoenix threw black magic at him, holding him down. Xigbar tried to struggle out of the black magic, but strangely couldn't free himself.

"What in the world?!"

Raven took out a communicator.

"Robin… we found someone, but he isn't controlling these monsters…"

Robin's voice could be heard from the little device.

"Good… take him back to the tower… we'll chase out the remaining monsters out of the city…"

Raven took Xigbar by the neck and looked at him.

"You're coming with us…"

Phoenix nodded in agreement.

"And we have some questions to ask you…"

Xigbar nodded, knowing he was finally captured.

"…fine…"

They somehow teleported to the tower without magic and when they arrived, Raven looked at Phoenix.

"Did you do that?"

Phoenix shook her head.

"…no…"

Xigbar just chuckled to himself.

"How odd…"

After he spoke to himself, a grey nobody came behind him. He turned his head and started to move his mouth, but no sounds came out of it. The nobody read his lips and nodded, leaving him and remembering what he 'said'… 'Tell Xemnas that the mission was a success…'

... . …

In the city, Robin and Kenshin were trapped in the middle of a circle of the black monsters, ready to pounce on them. Kenshin looked back at Robin, a bit curious of what he was about to do.

"…tell me something… what's gonna happen?"

Robin smirked, chuckling a bit as well.

"Something cool…"

Kenshin nodded.

"…I see…"


End file.
